Night and Day
by Psychotic Peppermint
Summary: Fang comes back to the Flock, and he brings another group of flying mutants with him. But, their not bird kids. Post Fang.  T because I'm extremely paranoid.  Please, Review! Fax
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my third fanfic! Yay! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride JP does. But, I do own a puppy! **

**Please, please, please review! :)**

* * *

Fang POV

It had been over a week since I left the Flock. I missed them all so much, especially Max. It took everything I had in me not to go back, but I knew I couldn't because it would put her I danger. I had to stay away because I love her. I know I sound like that vampire guy from that Twilight book (except I'm not sparkly).

I've been flying north east. At the moment I was somewhere over Michigan near Canada. It was cold, really, really cold. I hate the cold and so does Max. I was hopeing that if I flew somewhere cold she wouldn't follow me.

I was getting hungry so, I stopped to grab a burger out of the dumpster. I kept flying for a few more hours, but it was starting to get dark. Even though we have raptor vision, as a general rule us bird-kids don't fly much at night. Even though I was tired, I kept flying.

Suddenly, I heard voices. I was way to high up to hear the people on the ground. These voices there were at least three or four people, and a few were sort of high pitched (not squeaky just higher than normal). They appeared to be argueing about something.

Then, I saw them. They were kids probably alittle younger than me and they were flying. They didn't seem as graceful as the Flock but, they were faster. Some were almost as fast as Max (almost). Were they other bird kids? They were quickly comeing closer to me, but didn't appear to notice my presence. Then, one of them saw me.

"Hey," she said speeding towards me, her long black hair flowing out behind her, "Who are you?"

I didn't answer. "Um, who are you?" she asked again, this time her high pitched voice was louder. The others were catching up now.

"Fang," I answered in my normal monotone.

"Hi Fang. You look tired. Why don't you come with us?" she suggested. I agree because I was curious about who these mutants are and I was extremely tired. She gestured me to follow her and the rest of her flock.

They landed at a small cottage in the middle of a forest. They folded in their wings and walked inside. I hesiantly followed them inside. The inside looked like a log cabin, the furniture was wore down mismatched, and it smelled woodsy. In a way it was cozy. The others kids sat down in the room and stared silently at me.

"Oh, sorry Fang, we haven't introduced our ourselves," said the dark haired girl, in this light I realized how incredibly pale she was. She looked at the rest of her flock expecting some one to speak up, but they remained silent. Finally, she spoke again, "Well, we don't technically have names. I'm Vampire," she said smiling, and I noticed her canine teeth were pionted like fangs which explained the name, "but, call me V. I'm thirteen, I think any ways."

The guy with reddish brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to have a reddish glow. "I'm fourteen, maybe older. I'm Flame," he said sounding slightly bored. I waited for somone else to speak.

"Hiya, I'm Onyx. Ya know like the stone," squealed a very hyper ten or eleven year old girl. I think she might have been Chinese and her dark hair was chopped short. She smiled and I noticed she has fangs like V.

"I'm Dusk," stated the guy standing in the corner, while shakying back his dirty blond, "I'm fourteen."

"Oh, and that's Delia," added V pointing at the little red haired girl playing with a raggy stuffed bear, "She's four."

"So, you guys are like a flock?" I asked.

"The correct term is colony," responded Flame looking at me like I was an idiot, "We're bats not birds."

* * *

**Thats the first chapter. Review! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hazah! =) R&R?**

Fang POV

_Bats? _I thought trying to hide my surprise.

I'd always thought that the Flock and the Easers were the only successful human hybrids. When Dylan (that s.o.b.) showed up, I thought maybe there were other bird kids. This, though, I never imagined.

"Yep," said V, slowly extending one of her wings.

Her wings were large. The small hairs of the fur were mostly black peppered with white and gray. They were terrifying yet beautiful somehow.

I looked around and saw that the others had their wings extended too. Flame with reddish brown wings, Onyx whose wings were a dark chocolate color, Dusk with wings that were light brown freckled with gold, and little Delia whose wings were bright red freckled with white. People at CSM sometimes referred to us as the 'Angel Kids', but these guys' wings looked like demons.

"I'm tired," yawned Delia suddenly. _Gawd, she's so small! _

"I got her," said V, scooping up Delia and carrying her upstairs.

"I'm gonna head upstairs too," Onyx said walking up stairs.

I sat in awkward silence with Flame and Dusk for a moment, when I was suddenly caught of guard.

Flame grabbed the collar of my leather, and shoved me against the wall. I had to admit this kid was friggin strong.

"V's letting you stay here because she trusts people, probably too much," He snarled I could almost feel the daggers shooting out of his eyes, "But, if you hurt anyone in my family especially her. I will slice your little, emo head off -"

"Dude, angry control," said Dusk pulling Flame away. Then, he turned to me, "You can take the couch, we'll be upstairs."

I nodded and tried to ignore Flame glaring at me. I settled on the couch and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**That was short... oh well! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #3! Ta-friggin- da! Aren't you happy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will. Ain't that sad?**

* * *

Fang POV

I woke up to the sound of someone humming merrily in the small kitchen. It was Onyx, she making a sandwich.

"Oh, good morning or afternoon actually," she said in a happy sing-song voice, and then skipped outside.

I sat up a glanced at the clock and saw that she was right it was two o'clock. I hadn't realized I slept in that much. I decided to go outside, to fly around and clear my head. I couldn't stay here it would put this (what was the word? Oh yeah colony) colony in danger, I didn't want to do that. I had to move on, but I should at least tell them that I was leaving.

They were all outside, flying or lounging in the grass. When I came outside, V, Flame and Delia landed back on the ground.

"Hello," said Delia in her high little voice. She reminded me of a younger less insane Angel.

"Well, I'm going to" – but before I could finish. We heard gunshots fired.

Then, out of nowhere, fifty or so guys with machine guns and another twenty or so robots things showed up. WTF? One of them caught us off guard, grabbed V, and held a gun up to her head.

"No one move or I shoot the girl," he stated in a husky voice, but no one (not even V being held up at friggin gun-point) looked the least bit scared. WTF?

"Oh no please don't hurt me," V said sarcastically, and then she winked at us. (Yet again) WTF?

Then, as if on cue, the others bat kids started kicking some idiot-with-gun butt (none of the idiots even had a chance to shoot. I heard the gun shot that was aimed at V fired. I punched out two of the gun-men to see where she should be lying dead; instead I saw her roundhouse kicking a robot. WTFS? I turned to see Dusk taking down two at once, Flame took down three of them a victorious back flip, Onyx letting them run at her then fly up then bringing her heels down on their heads, and Delia taking down one after another giggling the whole time. I shrugged and joined the fight. I was a little rusty but, holding my own. Suddenly, someone came up behind me and everything faded away.

* * *

"Hey I think he's waking up," said some one, Onyx I think. I groaned, my head hurt like hell. "Who's Max?" Onyx continued.

"huh," I said taken a back.

"You kept saying her name when you where waking up," explained V.

"Its a long story," I answered.

"We have time," stated Dusk.

I'm not sure why but, I told them the whole story. I mean the _whole_ story, from begining to end. When, I finished I had my head in my hands feeling like crap.

"Your an idiot," Flame said plainly.

"Yeah, you really are," V added, "You _love _her. You have to go back."

* * *

**Review! PLease, please, please! *on knees beggin* Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay Ch.4! I don't think anyone is actually reading this story because I've only gotten one review D: Oh well! **

**Disclaimer: I'm still don't own Maximum Ride, JP does I'm not him. **

* * *

Fang POV

"Didn't you hear the freaking story? I'd be putting her in danger, I can't do that, I _can't." _I said. Why the heck was I even telling them this?

"Who the hell are you? The sparkly guy from that suckish vampire movie?" exclaimed Dusk.

"Plus, it sounds like she's in more danger without you. She's all sad and depressed, that's not exactly top fighting condition. She's attacked your not there…. Put it together." Added V. What they were saying made sense. What was I doing, running away from Max it didn't feel right. I had to go back.

"Fine," That was all I said. I ran, leaped and flew. Then, suddenly I realized I had no idea where she was. How was I supposed to find her? I didn't know where to go. Max had always kept the flock in hiding. Its not like there was a neon sign that said "BIRD KIDS THIS WAY ".

_She's at her mother's house _

WTF? Who said that?

_Me _

I looked around their was no one anywhere. Wait a minute…. Do I have a Voice?

_No _

Great I have a Voice and its sarcastic. That's majorly annoying.

I shrugged, and started heading towards Dr.M's house. I knew exactly where it was. I flew faster then I ever flown before I was going back to Max.

_Max POV_

I was flying around searching for Fang I stayed close to my mom's house, but I searched for him. I knew the odds that he was nearby were slim but I had to look for him or else I'd lose my sanity. I wanted to hate his guts and give up, but I couldn't.

Suddenly, I saw I dark shape flying towards me. I felt hope grow inside me as I realized that it was too big to be a bird. Then, my broken heart sank when I realized it to small to be Fang. Suddenly, I saw that the it was followed by four other flying figures. I automatically assumed that they were enemies and prepared for a fight.

As the came closer I realized it was a dark haired girl in serious need of a tan_. WTH? Are these other bird kids? _

* * *

_**Ta-friggin-da! Review and I will give you pie!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

_WTH? More bird kids. How many of us did those crazy scientists make? I'm shocked. Did you hear that that? Me, Maximum friggin Ride is in shock! _

"Hey, we're looking for Max." said the girl. Her flock came up behind her and I noticed that two of them were carrying something or rather someone. I focused on it more and realized it was Fang. That's when I snapped.

"What did you do to him?" I shrieked tackling the girl sending both of us falling to the ground. But, in a split second the girl kicked me off practically cracking my ribs.

"Nothing!" she screamed back in a high pitched voice, "We have been trying to help him! We carried him the whole freaking way here!"

"Then, why the hell is he knocked out?" I said still tense, but not murderous (yet).

"We don't know. He just dropped like a rock seconds after he left us. He mumbled something about Max and Arizona when Dusk and Flame caught him." She explained shielding her head with her toothpick arms.

"Oh, thanks. I sorry for trying to kill you," I responded. I figured I could trust them they were mutants and they helped Fang, "Follow me."

They follow and we flew back to my mom's house. I opened the door and they filed in. They followed me into the living room where the flock (plus Dylan), Ella, and Mom were. As we walked in Fang choose that moment to suddenly wake up the room turned to absolute chaos.

"What the hell? Put me down" Fang yelled, "OW, gently!"

"Sorry" one of the new bird kids

"Oh my God Fang," basically the whole flock exclaimed.

"Shut it," I yelled, silence followed. "Mom can you please make sure Fang's okay apparently he passed out or something?" I said in a softer tone, "And you"—I turned to the other nonflock bird kids – "Who the heck are you? Are you like a flock?"

"Colony," Fang said suddenly from my mom was examining his head. I gave him a confused looks.

"We're bats not birds," one the guys that carried Fang in said, "It's a common mistake."

"And do you have names?" I asked. Bats? That was unexpected.

"Vampire, call me V," said the girl I'd attacked early.

"Dusk, I'm fourteen give or take," he a guy with dark blondish hair, he helped carry in Fang.

"Flame," said the other guy that helped carry in Fang. The fact that his eyes practically glowed red was very creepy.

"He I'm Onyx, like the stone." Said a very, _very_ hyper girl,

"I'm Delia," said a little red hair girl (hey, it's the first red head I don't want to kill). She couldn't have been more than four.

"Well, who are you?" V asked.

"I'm Max, you guys know Fang, that's Iggy, Nudge, Dylan, Gazzy, and Angel." I answered speaking for my flock.

_Max, they have powers like us. V she's like bullet proof. Flame controls fire. Onyx she can get into peoples heads and make them see nothing black darkness. Dusk and Delia have nothing that I can find, yet. But, all of them can breathe under water. _

_Thanks Angel. Are they a threat? _

_They don't want to hurt us but, they definitely could be. They're faster at flying, almost as fast as you, they're surprisingly strong, and they can fight. _

_Great, I think we could take them. _

_Don't underestimate them Max. _

_I inwardly rolled my eyes._

The Flock and Ella mingled with the colony. They seemed to be getting along fine. Fang walked over to me.

"Max can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure, Fang," I said, gestured that we go into the hall. I waited for Fang to start.

"Max, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I was stupid. I was really, really stupid. I love you. I know that maybe things can't be the way they were. You might have moved on. You probably want me to go to hell. But, I'm okay with that. I just don't want to be apart" - I cut him off… with my lips.

"You're starting to sound talk like Nudge," I breathed between kisses. We stayed like that for awhile, it was like he never left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6! Aren't you super happy? Well, you should be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR! If you thought I did, please get some mental help... **

* * *

Max POV

The Colony had decided to stay with us for a while. We didn't mind. They were actually pretty cool. They were from a lab in Boston, the Facility. Apparently, they escaped when we took down Itex. They also said that they'd seen other bird kids but, they're not sure what happened to them.

V and Onyx was currently getting make-overs from Nudge and Ella. Dusk was talking to Iggy and Gazzy about bombs and how to build a flame-thrower. Great another pyro that's exactly what we need. Delia was trying to pick up Total, but he wasn't very happy about that. Flame was talking quietly to Dylan. Angel was eating a cookie looking into the bats kids minds (they still didn't know she could do that). I was on the couch with Fang; it was so amazing that he was back.

Eventually, my mom said we had to go to bed. We had to break out the sleeping bags to make room for them. Fang, Iggy, Dylan and Gazzy had one room; Flame and Dusk were on couches the downstairs; Ella, Angel, Nudge, and I were in Ella's room; and Delia, Onyx, and V took the upstairs couches.

The next day was pretty normal we ate breakfast. Iggy had to cook a lot of waffles. We all went flying for awhile. The bat kids, even Delia, were faster than the flock except me of course. They flying was less graceful but, it was fast.

"Hey, can you guys hang upside?" Gazzy asked. Wow he just says whatever pops into his head doesn't he?

"Sort of, not really, V can pretty well but, the blood rushing to your head can get really annoying." Dusk answered, he and the rest of the colony were laughing at Gazzy's somewhat stupid question.

We headed backed ate lunch. BLT sandwiches made by Chef Iggy, yum! We sat around (me and Fang made out) and we all started to get a little bored (except me and Fang).

"I have an idea," declared Angel. Oh Gawd, with Angel these days I had no idea what to expect. "We should have a little friendly competition!"

"What kind of competition?" asked V her dark blue eyes lighted up by excitement.

"Well' you will choose your three best fighters and the flock will choose our three best fighters, and we'll have a dual!" Angel said smiling evilly.

"Angel I don't know if" – I began.

"We're in!" exclaimed Flame and V at the same time. Okay if their in then the Flock is in no way we're going to back. It's just for fun right?

"Okay so we dual at Midnight!" Angel sang happily.

"Actually, that might be a little bit late, how about ten thirty?" I said.

"Fine ten thirty," we all agreed.

It was ten thirty and we all were gathered in a nearby feild (we being the flock, the colony, the dogs and Ella). We decided to have Fang, me, and Iggy represent the flock. I think Dylan was annoyed because we choose the blind guy over him but, he's fighting skills were still very basic. We guessed that the colony would pick Flame, Dusk, and V to challenge us and we were right. I just didn't know who's going to be paired against who.

"Okay, so her are the rules," said Ella she was in charge of making sure we didn't 'cheat', "No using extra powers, no flying, and NO bombs" - she glanced at Iggy - "strictly sparring. Get it, got it, good.

We decided to send out Iggy against Dusk. It was a really quick fight Dusk totally under esitmated Iggy. Round one goes to bird kids! Bonus! Next was Fang and Flame. I guessed that Flame was prbably a good foghter, but I thought they would send him up against me. Oh well, Fang could probably take him down.

I was wrong. After a long fight Flame had Fang pinned against a tree. He must have be stronger than he looked.

It came down to me and V. She was two years younger and looked like a toothpick, so I figured this wouldn't take long at all.

We met in the midde of the feild and I made the first move. My right fist made contact with her fist but, she grabbed my left arm and twisted it behind my back. She kicked off my back, doing a back flip, and sent me flying to the ground. I got my breath back and round house kicked her. My foot made solid contact with her shoulder, I heard a loud pop as it dislocated. I thought I'd won but, she didn't even flinch as she popped it back in. She backflipped over my head and pinned me against a tree. Well that didn't go how I expected.

We walked back to the house. I held Fang's hand. I was so glad he was back. The Flock was once again complete. Iggy was teasing me and Fang for being defeated. Everything was great.

And then suddenly it wasn't.

* * *

**Please Reveiw! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chapter! :) **

**Disclaimer: I will NEVER own MR! I not JP! I lack a certain JPness.**

* * *

Max POV

"Holy CRAP! Are those Easers?" I shouted as the creepy wolf like men approached us licking their gross dog lips. I knew they were Easers I just didn't expect it at all. I was freaking up. No one answered me, the flock and Dylan assumed their positions. The bat kids glared at the Easers with bloodlust I their eyes.

Within a fraction of a second a fight broke out. We were extremely out numbered. There were so many Easers everywhere. Within seconds Gasman, Nudge, and two younger bat kids went down. Angel went down next. For some reason these Easers were way harder to kill. They were like Super Easers. I looked around, Dusk and Dylan were out. It was just me; Fang, Flame, V, and Iggy were left.

Wait a minute… Where's Ella? She came out here with us. I panicked. I thought back a bit. She was walking next to Iggy. I looked over to where Iggy was, only to see that he was now unconscious. Then, I left an intense pain in my head, and then it was lights out.

The others and I woke up about an hour later. I was freaking out and extremely confused. Why would they take Ella?

Fang put his arm around. I probably would completely broken down. I couldn't believe this happened and just when things were going back to normal. Well our version of normal.

"Damn, this is my fault!" yelled Iggy, kicking a tree.

"She my sister," I said shaking my head sadly.

"She was near me. Maybe, if wasn't blind I could have done something," he said. He was really upset.

"There's no use blaming each other. Let's go back to the house figure out where they could've taken her. Then," - V started brushing herself off.

"We rescue her," I finished.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta da! :) Chapter eight! :) **

**Disclaimer: If you still think after all my other disclaimers that I own Maximum Ride then let me put this in words you'll understand: I DO NOT own MR. Got it? Me NO own!**

* * *

Max POV

We flew back to the house as quickly as possible. I was freaking out. We have no idea were they took her or why? Seriously, why in a huge grow of flying mutants would they take the human? It didn't make since.

When we got back we weren't sure what to do. We all just ended up pacing around.

_Hey Voice a little help here! _I screamed in my head. Was there any answer? No, of course there wasn't. It could never be that easy.

Mom came down stairs and I panicked. What I supposed to say 'hi mom by the way Ella was captured by crazy scientists'.

"Hey kids, where's Ella? I made cookies," she asked compulsively cleaning.

"Um, yeah, she kind sort of taken by Easers," I said expecting her to freaking to start crying or shouting or something.

"Oh no I think I know were they took her," she said sitting down, "Itex back a long time ago when I worked with them. They had another lab that was kept a secret from most of its employees except for a few. It's in the Mexican desert somewhere. It might not have been closed down when you took down Itex."

* * *

Ella POV

I woke up in a small cage in the dark. Freaking out I tried to stand up only to bang my head on the top of the cage. I rubbed my head and tried to remember how I got here. We were walking back to the house, Iggy said he had something to tell me, and then nothing.

My shoulder blades hurt like crazy too. I was rubbing them with my hands when I felt something. Feathers? What I don't have wings? Or I didn't….

* * *

**Review please? I want reviews! It can be random letters I don't care! Just review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine =) **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim MR**

Max POV

Mom gave us a map and pointed out the general area of where this branch of Itex was. The Flock packed up some food in back packs we didn't pack much because hopefully these won't take more than two days. I promised Mom we bring back Ella.

I turned to the Flock fighting to remain the composed leader I supposed to be. "Okay, let's go," I said taking off.

Suddenly, I heard five more pairs of wings than there should be. I turned around expecting Easers or Flyboys.

"What you didn't think you were just going to leave us behind?" V said smiling.

"Yeah, we're not gonna miss all the fun," Flame added in not exactly smiling.

"We kind of owe Fang," Dusk pointed out. I almost laughed when he said this. As far as I'd heard he got knocked out five minutes into the fight (V told me before the challenge/fight.). Fang saw the smirk on my face and shot me the bird. I rolled my eyes.

We flew southwest for about two hours before hunger made us land. Curse our crazy fast metabolisms! We divided up some of food and ate quickly before taking to the sky again. The bat kids flew slightly ahead because their faster but, not extremely far a head. They needed the map more than we did. I guess freaky sense of direction is a bird thing.

Soon, we were all extremely tired we stopped in a cave for the night. V and I volunteered to take the first watch. Flame started the fire. Iggy cracked a joke about the Colony being perfectly at home in the cave and asked if the slept upside down. Sadly, when Onyx managed to climb the cave wall and managed to hang upside down it was completely lost on him due to lack of sight.

We kept watch in silence.

"I heard something," V whispered suddenly. I shot her a questioning look I didn't hear anything.

"Bat sense of hearing," she explained as it was the most obvious thing it the universe.

"Is it Easers?" I asked scanning the area.

Suddenly, out of the bushes appeared… Total!

"I can't _believe _you left me. Seriously?" he complained loudly. Oops we must have accidentally left with out him.

"Sorry, we were in a rush and," – I began but, was interrupted by everyone waking up.

"Total, why you wake us up?" Angel asked him exasperated. While Angel and Total argued, the bats kids were staring in disbelief at the talking dog. Can you really blame them?

"Well long as were up I guess we should fly some more," I said, the others reluctantly agreed but, we were all very tired. But, in five minutes we were back in the air.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10…. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Everyone was still tired we didn't get much time to rest. V and I had it the worst because we didn't get any sleep. I felt like I saw going to drop out of the sky like a rock, but I'm not gonna give the Colony the satisfaction. I flew over to Fang, getting as close to him as our wings would allow. He looked like he had a bad headache.

"What's up with your head?" I asked concerned.

"Stupid voice," he mumbled.

"WHAT YOU HAVE A VOICE!" I screamed without meaning to.

"Yup," he said massaging his forehead.

The bat kids looked at us like we were out of our freaking mind. Then again we do hear voices.

_Voice Max, one voice not voices. We've been through this. _

_Oh now your back, where the hell were you earlier? Huh?_ I thought back at it.

For a second the Voice didn't respond. Then it came back. _You should land soon. _

For a second I was confused. Then, bullets started flying towards us. One nearly took my head off.

"Dive," I ordered, pulling in my wings. I landed first, followed by the bat kids, the flock, and Total. We ran to get some cover behind the rocks.

Once, we relatively safe behind the rocks, I looked at the others to make sure they were all right. The flock miraculously appeared to be perfectly okay. I looked over to the bat kids and saw that Flame was bleeding like crazy, if we didn't do something he'd bleed to death to minutes.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that took so long! Anyways I also apalogize in case this is majorly suckish. **

**So on with the fanfic! **

**Disclaimer~ I disclaim. **

Max POV

Everyone was freaking out, well mostly the Colony but the Flock wasn't exactly calm.

"What do we do? He's like totally gonna die in like two minutes," said Nudge going on one of her freaked out Nudge rants. I didn't no what to do. Last time something like this happened we were of the beach near a town. Not in the middle of freakin' nowhere.

"We've got to get him to a hospital. You guys go get that Ella girl, we'll figure something out," V said to me tears streaming down her face.

"No, we'll come you guys can't bring there yourself," I responded biting my lip. Ella was still trapped in Itex but, if we left Flame was going to _die_. I wasn't sure if we could live with that.

Dylan and Dusk carried a now unconscious Flame towards a town where we hoped there was an E.R. There was thankfully. Finally, some luck.

I helped Dusk fill out the forms and crap. V was pacing like a crazy person about to rip her hair out. Nudge was still babbling about gawd knows what. Fang was Mr. No-Emotion-Mucho-Man. Iggy was upset that we weren't in the air going after Ella. She's my freaking sister why the hell did he care so freaking much.

As soon as those stupid forms were filled out, Flame was giving a whole lot of stitches (15 to be exact), and four blood transfusion. Two of the transfusions came from V and the other two came from Dusk. He was still out cold and might have to stay in the hospital over night.

Unfortunately, we didn't have that kind of time. Thankfully, bat-kids also heal freaky fast. So, he was awake and healed way before those doctors expected. Now there's just the issue of getting out.

**So yeah… Please PLEASE review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's another chapter. YAY! So please review I want a review! Seriously people review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of JP's characters. I due own the idea for this story and the characters I made up. **

* * *

Max POV

Iggy worked on the security camera making them all do that whole crackly, snow storm. After that was taken care of we slipped out of the hospital room. We would have been out before they even figured out something was wrong, but Flame was limping a bit and V could only help him walk so fast. Hopefully, he'd still be able to fly alright.

We were almost of out the doors when a male nurse came charging down the hallway yelling something about not supposed to leave or no insurance payment. There might have been something else about not allowing us to leave it there too. Yeah, good luck with that buddy. As he stampeded towards us Angel round kicked him. Let me tell you there is nothing like seeing a grown men's face after he gets his butt kicked by a seven year old. Priceless.

As soon as we reached the parking lot we took off. I felt relief wash over me as I felt the cool night air run through my hair and feathers. I looked at the Flock and it seems they felt the same. The colony seemed almost uneasy though. Well, mostly V and Flame technically. Dusk, Onyx, and Delia were practically giddy.

"Finally, some night flying!" exclaimed Onyx bouncing with a crazy, hyper appearance that I thought not even Nudge was capable of.

"I know right? I hate day time flying," Dusk added, "It's too _bright_." Well, no duh, I thought in my head. I didn't like flying at night, even though it was only the slightest bit harder to see, but sometimes that slightest bit makes the difference between getting killed by Easers or not. The only reason that I was allowing us to fly now is because it was taking us way to long to find this Itex place and who the hell knows what the heck those freaking scientists are doing to Ella.

"Really? I've never found daytime too bright," said Iggy half joking, but half depression hidden in his voice. The whole blind thing was really bugging him. But, I don't anyone else except maybe Angel (then again she probably read it in his mind) noticed the slight edge in his voice. I laughed with the others at his joke, but in my head I was once again thinking about the chance I had to get his sight back.

We continued flying until some of the younger kids looked like they were going to drop like rocks. I ordered the others to follow me and gracefully landed on the edge of a cliff. Dylan and Fang offered to take first watch. Normally, I wouldn't have allowed that. Fang + Dylan = Bad News. Plus, it would be the first they were alone since Fang came back. Not good. But, I was way too tired so, I shut my eyes and prayed that they could at least last an hour or two without ripped each others throats out. Hopefully.

* * *

**So I'll make a deal! If you review on this I will read and review one of your stories? Take it or leave it. **

**LATER! **


End file.
